


Missing

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: A darker version of Missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the bad guys are evil. And simply throwing Bridge in a dungeon is not evil. 
> 
> Lots of comfort to come, but I gotta go to work now.

_Help me_

_"_ Sky, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." He said distractedly. " Did you hear that?"

" No." he replied worriedly. "Are you okay?"

_Somebody please_

Sky ignored him and followed the voice in his head over to a storm grate. He got on his hands and knees and peered inside. He drew in a sharp gasp and backed away in horror.

"What is it?" Jack asked again. His eyes widened in shock as he looked inside. "Get the others." He said, getting to work on dislodging the grate from its hinges.

\-----------------------------------------

Bridge was wearing nothing but dry blood and dark bruises. His left leg was hanging limp at an awkward angle, and a long gash went down the length of his side.

"Someone get him a coat. He's freezing." Jack demanded, lying the boy in the back seat of the patrol Jeep. Three coats were thrown at him as they sped off, sirens blasting.

\-----------------------

"What happened?" Cruger asked, staring through the medbay's window.

"He was chained to the wall. Like a dog. There was a bowl of water, for food and newspapers on the floor. He was just lying there. Not moving. I thought he was dead." Jack reported.

They watched anxiously as the medics preformed their tests. Their faces grew grim when he wouldn't respond.

Sky rubbed his eyes so that they wouldn't see his tears. "He was in so much pain. I could feel it."

He felt supportive hands on each of his shoulders, but didn't bother to look at them. He was lost in his thoughts. It was hard to tell what haunted him more: the dark dead eyes that stared at him, the puddles of blood the boy was laying in, or the tortured plea replaying in his mind.

"We did some scans, and were able to find out the basics." Kat said emerging from the room, breaking Sky out of his memory. "Current diagnosis: left femur fracture, and general ecchimosis." His left leg was hoisted up in a traction splint, and oxygen was being administered via nasal cannula. "But things aren't looking too good. The bastards-"

She was cut off Bridge began to thrash and twist violently. She rushed to the bedside, preparing a sedative. His face was flushed and his eyes shone bright with insanity and delusion.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, voice raw and laced with pure agony. He fought as the nurses tried to hold him down for Kat. "Whatever you want, you can have." He begged, gasping to get air into his lungs. "Just please. Stop."

Sky couldn't take it. His body acted of its own accord. He slammed open the medbay door and threw up a shield, knocking the nurses back.

"Everyone needs to calm down." he said, taking a steading breath himself. "He's picking up your emotions."

After a minute Bridge relaxed a bit, eyes clearing of their glassy fog.

"Sky?" he rasped, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm here." 

Bridge's eyes widened in terror. His voice was panicked and strained. "Oh God. They got you too."

"No. We are safe at home." He held up a hand. "Can I prove it to you?"

"No." He screeched hysterically, voice cracking. "I will take your word for it."

Sky nodded sadly. "Sorry."

Kat stepped up to the otherside of the bed while Sky distracted Bridge. She quickly administered the shot of sedative/morphine mix. Bridge flinched, letting out a small whimper, but otherwise fell quickly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

During the three days that Bridge was unconcious, Sky only left the bedside once. And even then it was only because of increasingly terrifying threats from Kat. 

After a shower, he spotted a green hooded sweatshirt poking out of Bridge's dresser. He didnt hesitate as he pulled it on and wrapped himself in the comforting smell. His eyes welled up with tears. 

God, I miss him. 

\-------------------------------

Sky had fallen asleep again beside the hospital bed. He was awoken by Kat shaking his shoulder gently. 

"Ready to try again?" She asked. 

He responded by putting up a shield. 

Bridge blinked a few times groggily and sat up. He leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. But at least he wasnt screaming this time. It was a start. 

"Bridge." Kat said cautiously. "Do you know where you are?" 

He took a look around and threw his arm over his eyes, exasperated. "I don't know. Everything feels normal, but then I open my eyes and everything is all mixed up." 

"What do you mean exactly?" She prodded gently. 

"Um?" Sky could see the headache forming as Bridge tried to concentrate. "The sky is green?" 

She smiled. "What if I told you that you are completely alert and oriented? Take a moment to focus yourself." 

He removed his arm from his eyes and squinted at Sky. After a minute that stretched on forever, recognition finally flashed in his eyes. He gave Sky a bright smile, face lighting up. 

"As confusing as it is, you should wear green more often. It looks good on you." He said, giving Sky an appraising look that left nothing to the imagination. 

Kat rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Teenagers"


End file.
